Agent Swan: Troubles of the past
by Evemae2004
Summary: Agent Emma swan is sent to the same town she went to high school in than ran away from 4 years later she is sent to investigate the people of the town who were her friends.Will they acept her for who she is now? will they forgive her for not telling them that she is an FBI undercover agent? but more importantly will her friends be able to keep magic a secret from the outside world?
1. Agent Swan: Hidden memories - prolouge

Killian, Regina, Mary Margret, Ruby, Graham and Will watched from the window of granny's diner watching as their friend Emma argued with her foster parents as she loaded what little possessions she had in to the her bright yellow car. They all watched in horrified silence as Emma drove off. As they caught the last glimpse of Emma's car disappearing they all turned to look at each other. Regina was the first to speak after the silence "she'll be back you know, she always comes back." Everyone turned round to look at her but Killian "she won't you know" Killian muttered turning around to face them all. They looked at each other slowly and sadly realizing that Killian was most likely right.

Killian lay awake that night dreaming what would happen if he saw Emma again.


	2. Chapter 2: who are you?

Emma drove over the town line and straight into the centre of the picture perfect town finding a parking spot in front of grannies, a small b&b with a cafe underneath it. Allowing both the good and the bad memories engulf her she stepped out of the bright yellow bug, her booted foot colliding with a puddle cursing she made her way to the front of the open diner and opened the bright red door with a ring of a bell that alerted Granny she was there.

Choosing the one of the red booths nearest the door she slided into it and waited to be served when the waitress came over who she instantly recognised as one of her high school best friend Ruby, who hadn't changed much apart from the reviling outfits showing much more than they did when they were in high school together. Smiling, Ruby took her order without looking twice and walked away.

Relieved that her friend hadn't recognised her she allowed herself a curious look around the dinner she noticed some people who have been in storybrooke long before she ever came there then there were these eyes, she turned round to face a pair of blue eyes staring at her she sighed knowing exactly who they belonged to "Can I help you?" she asks looking at the leather clad man sat at the bar praying that he wouldn't recognize her just yet.

"Aye, you can lass, do I know you?" he said staring intently at Emma as though he saw right through her. She hated the feeling.

"No, you don't know me" Emma replied looking straight at her ex-boyfriend, it not like they had broken up on bad terms she'd ran away and never looked back. Until now.

"You know for someone so good at knowing when someone is lying you really do suck at lying, Swan." Killian said staring absently at Emma again

"Nice to see you to, Jones." She sneered back not expecting her words to be sound as harsh as they did.

"Four years, Emma, four bloody years after you ran off without a word or trace. Where have you been?"

Emma looked at him with an icy glare "I don't think its any of your I've been"

Emma didn't want to sit there with him staring at her any longer, she stood up and walked out not bothering to look behind her. She would need a hole lot of self control if she's going to complete this assignment and then get out of here.


	3. chapter 3: scandalous secrets

Emma's POV

Walking into the rabbit hole I slipped into the nearest booth determined to get some information out of the residents and ordered a lemonade I was eager not to become drunk on this occasion,god knows what information I might give away. Making sure that my gun and handcuffs were hidden I started to relax hoping that no one would notice me.

"swan?" I heard turning I could make out the distinct figure of Killian jones, god why does it always have to be him I run into him again he used to say he could read me like a book, I hope that has changed over the course of 4 years

"hi" I said unsure of how to approach him after I had ran away from a few hours ago

"hi, lass how are you?"

"fine" I replied coldly not wanting to continue this conversation

I started to turn and look for an excuse, but my phone started ringing mouthing to Killian I picking up the phone I rushed out the bar looking down at the years old phone I had a call coming in from the office, ignoring the questioning looks from everyone I ran out of the room, not eager to be overheard, I climbed into my yellow bug parked outside and pressed the accepted button:

FBI: we have decided to send you back up

Emma: why I don't need any I have the situation under control, I've only been here a day

FBI: you'll have less than a week before we send him

Emma: who are you sending?

FBI: august booth he will pose as your husband, you'll need to put on your fake ring

And with that, I hung up, put on my fake ring and stole a glance at the rabbit hole it wasn't my sort of place for a drink or my sort of company. So starting my engine I drove off to my apartment that I was renting, ready for what tomorrow might bring.


	4. Chapter 4: A night in prison

Reginas POV

Looking out the window i realized that Emma's car was gone which meant that she had gone too.I must've looked puzzled because mary-margret and killian walked over not very surprised.

"she left about 20 minutes ago" mary margret said in an as puzzeled tone

"shes hiding something" i heard killian whisper

"but what, she was only gone 4 years" i mummered distracted by my own thoughts

"yeah but alot can happen in 4 years" the annoying but probably right mary margret said

"can we stop guessing and start following her, i am the sherrif any way so i can just say it's part of my job" an

harrased killian said

"what are you going to tell graham if you get caught and she reports you, you'll get fired" i said

"hell, i'll tell him the truth" and with that killian just tuurned and walked out the door

Killians POV

It took me while to find her bug which was crashed in to a tree on the way out of story brooke. Running out of the

car i rushed to the drivers side and i saw her thank

god unharmed but uncouincious pulling out my phone i dialled grahams number for it to be relpied by a grumpy graham

"what ?" he moaned

"your on duty and there is an crashed car, i need you here now!"

snapping in to sheriff mode he quizzed me"who is the car"

"emma swan"

" i thought it was just a rumour"

"well it's not!" i angrily ended the phone call and turned around to check on the unconcious emma, who thankfull is

still alive.

Emma's POV

i woke up my head feeling like it weight a ton. i started slowly justing to my surroundings i relized i am not at my apartment, oh god i'm in storybrooke jail god.

Standing up i looked out of the bars of my jail cell only to be meet by the staring faces of graham and killian both looking at me.

"can i help you?" i asked bluntly

they both looked at me intenly before killian asked "what did you have to drink last night?"

"a lemonade"i said truthfully

"mmm...ok are you sure" graham went on to question

i only glared at them, not willing to answer any more questions. they still believe me as the party girl from four

years ago, this situation couldnt get any better.

"look we only want to ask you a few questions, there is no need to be icy" an offended graham answered

"ok, lass since you wont talk we'll just do a background check" they have both clearly lost it with me

i just nodded and said "well you wont find any thing, i delete all my data when i ran away"

they both turned to check the computer and when they did i carefull reached in to my pocket a pullec out my lock pick,

slowly and steadly i turned the pick and managed to pick the out of the cell i took a seat and waited for

them to notice it took them 1 miute to look back round they both just stared at me

"didnt any one tell you its rude to stare" i smiled at them

"well i will stare all i want when you brake out of my cell" killian snapped

choosing to ignore this graham said" is there any one i call for you"

"no" i lied

They both looked at me." i wast drunk, well if you dont mind i'll be going"i said, i stood up and walked out not looking back


	5. Chapter 5: walking a way

_**hi guys, thanks for your follows,reviews,favorites and comments its what keeps me going,so thanks**_

 ** _Killians pov_**

 ** _i cant believe her. she just walked out of both her cell and the station. i looked at graham with disbelif he stared back_**

 ** _at me exactly the same disbelif in his eyes._**

 ** _"shes hiding some thing" Graham said_**

 ** _"i know,so does everyone else"_**

 ** _"maybe we should all dicuss this together, i'll call tink she might be able to find something, you call mary margret, david_**

 ** _and regina maybe they'll be able to find something about her" Graham ordered_**

 ** _"hold on we can't just go and turn in to stalkers"_**

 ** _"we can, police" he said he was obviously as curious as i am_**

 ** _2 hours later_**

 ** _Grahams POV_**

 ** _we all gathered aroung the table at reginas house waiting for tink, yeah she has magic but god knows why she doesn't use_**

 ** _gods what if emma sees her or anyone using magic._**

 ** _Tink walked in frowning she looked at all of us before saying" i couldnt find anything there is litterallt noting on her"_**

 ** _"there must be something, she cant be here for no reason" i said_**

 ** _"Well we are going to have to find that reason" David said_**

 ** _"What if she finds out about the magic here?"Mary margret questioned_**

 ** _"well she was a bit close to finding out" Killian muttered_**

 ** _"What do you mean?!"An angered regina questioned a look of panick crossing her face_**

 ** _"well she sorta escaped the prison cell" Graham murmered_**

 ** _"WHAT!"_**

 ** _"Its fine don't worry, we can turn this situation to our will" tink said eyes gleaming_**

 ** _"all you have to do is ask for her ID, then we can scan it and find out the truth._**

 ** _Emmas POV_**

 ** _my phone was ringing great i thought pulling it out of my pocket i looked only to see the number of the police department great_**

 ** _i thought i have no choice but to answer i picked up only to hear the voice of graham putting my phone on the side i walked out_**

 ** _the apart door got in my bug and walked in to the sherriffs department_**

 ** _"you called" i said bluntly as walked in to the sherriffs department_**

 ** _"indead i did and you didn't answer" graham said bluntly_**

 ** _"I didnt feel like it"_**

 ** _"your an open book ain't you swan" Killian said loudly_**

 ** _"i don't think i am, what is it you wanted?"_**

 ** _" your ID" they replied in unison_**

 ** _They could find out anything from scanning it_**

 ** _" i dont have to you know"_**

 ** _"Oh yes you do, unless you do, lass"_**

 ** _"no, font law 26 of police law reinforcement for Maine says that if i have someone who can say that i am who i am i don't have to."_**

 ** _i said impressing my self with what i could remember_**

 ** _"but you don't have any one in this town do you, swan, any way what are you so eager to hide?" killian interjected. Damn him._**

 ** _"nothing " i lied_**

 ** _"your an open book swan"_**

 ** _"oh really" i said sarcastically_**

 ** _"Sorry, miss swan but your under arrest for refusing to co-operate" graham rolling his eyes_**

 ** _"Fine" i said defeated_**

 ** _i turned and held out my hands so he could hand cuff me when i heard a male exclaim "Emma!" i turned to see august booth. i looked_**

 ** _down at my left hand at the ring oh, yeah god i was meant to be posing as his wife._**

 ** _"honey" i said looking at him "what are you doing here?"_**

 ** _"the office said you went looking for jack and you never came back" he said a fake look of concern on his face_**

 ** _Graham and killian looked at me confused before graham looked at my left and and realized " oh you must be Emma's husband"_**

 ** _August nodded then looked at me "Emma, what have you done, are you all right"_**

 ** _"Yeah just arguing about police laws"_**

 ** _"oh, well is it alright if we get going officers we have to go" he said addressing both of didn't wait for an reply he grabbed my hand and yanked_**

 ** _me out the door_**


	6. please read!

**Hello everyone who follows or has just come across this story,**

 **I have been recently rewriting a lot of the chapters ready for if I start writing again. I'm writing this to see if anyone actually reads this story anymore, if you do could you please comment, follow or pm so I know if you want me to write more chapters for this fic.**

 **Thanks**

 **E xx**


End file.
